From Familly To friends
by Ketgirl1992
Summary: Vivian Finds out that she is not the only shadow siren except Beldam and Marilyn. And she is really desperate to find more about Lillian maybe she can get some help.The Great Chicken Miasma I really owe you someting!
1. Left Outside Alone

**Ketgirl1992:Well i have 2 stories now and i will upgrade them both but first i need to do this story. It was a idea very long ago when i first saw Vivian with her sister's but i dont know if it will happen.**

**HarvestEXE:That stupid memory card from our Gamecube and we had almost defeated Bowser and the Shadow Queen with our other game so we don't know if Beldam is going to be good again but it is just a sort of future fic.**

**Ketgirl1992:Well i hope you will like it.**

**HarvestEXE:Ketgirl1992 HarvestEXE doe not own Paper Mario TTYD but we do own some of Vivian's,Beldam's and Marilyn's sister's.And many thanks to The Great Chicken Miasma.she ownes Lillian and the Amethyst star.**

**Chapter 1 Left Outside Alone**

Vivian walked in Rogueport Square,She and the others had just said goodbye to Mario and Peach.Everyone was now going to home but she had no home anymore.Koops was going to be the new Mayor at Petalburg.Flurry had desided that she missed the stage and spotlights and she was planning a comeback.Goombella needed to go to school again and was finising her study.Bobbery missed the sea and after Mario and Peach left he got the next boat to an new adventure.Miss Mowz need to go to the shop again.And lets not forget everyone's favorite Yoshi Jumper(that is the name for my yoshi I own that name:P)he disided that he wanted to be a fighter just like "Gonzales" and was taking the blimp to Glitzville.

Vivian missed everyone already and it was only a week. she had just enough Money to sleep at the inn and having food for the day.But she had not much money left and was forced to sleep on the street under a thin blanket and with almost nothing to eat.She had nothing heard about Beldam and Marilyn but she still wants to know more about Lillian(A/N:Read Better Off Alone By The Great Chicken Miasma).She wondered everyday again what happened with her.

But Today was the day that everything changed...one day that she found out that she,Beldam and Marilyn were not the only shadow sirens left.She still had hope before but then...

**Ketgirl:Nice huh i hate cliffhangers too. but do not worry i am working on the next chapter this is goinig to be my best work.the next chapter will be updated tomorrow and if you are lucky maybe it will be updated today:)**

**well R&R pleas:):):)**


	2. The Circus

**Ketgirl:well i updated quick:P. i know last chapter was short but it was a sort of introduction.dont worry next will be longer.Harvest do you do the disclaimer??**

**Harvest EXE.:Ketgirl1992 Harvest EXE doenst own Paper Mario TTYD,she doesnt own Lillian and The Amethyst star either,The Great Chicken Miasma ownes them.We oinly own some characters in this chapter but you will know.**

**Ketgirl:R & R :D**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2:The Circus.**

_"Do you really think it is a good idea to take these 3 to Rogueport,you know it is dangerous there."Said a girl's voice._

_"I indeed think it is a good idea,but do not fear nothing will harm them Sasha.A women's voice said._

"AAAAAAAAH!!!!"screamed a young girl.This girl has a orange and white striped hat and longdark blond(almost orange)hair.She has white gloves.no legs and feet but a tail that almost looked like a ghost,but the most inportant:She had purple skin.

"That dream again"She sighed,she stepped out from her bed.

"Sasha did you had that dream again"Asked a koopa that just came in her room.He had a blue shell, a dark blue tux and brown eyes.

"Now i am really worried James, when are we in Rogueport?"Sasha opened her eyes(she had beautiful orange eyes)she grabbed a orange lint and did it in her hair, she formed a ponytail.while she did that she looked outside in the night sky.They were in a caravan that was very long.in it were tents and other stuff on the side you could see'The Mushroom Circus'.

"Sasha i dont think it will be very long till we are at Rogueport we are on shedule and if we dont take stops on the way i think we will be there in an hour,We can even put up the tents before the morning breaks."James said happily.

"Good if we are there i put the posters in whole the city it wont take long i think"Sasha said.

"Thanks Sasha"Smiled James and walked out her room.

"Do not worry sisters,i will find you 4"Sasha said while she looked out of her window.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Mushroom Circus, the most populair circus in whole the Mushroom Kingdom.And now they were entering Rogueport.Sasha walked out of her caravan and bringed the posters to al the resident houses in the city.as the head act of the circus was she the biggest person.She was a Shadow Siren a dying race.And since she was little she and her mother would sing together.And now she could see her mother again.But...Of all her traveling in the Circus as singer she did not know that her mother was sealed away again,she didnt knew ether that the Thousand Year Door was open again.she didnt even knew that her mother was evil.The only thing she knew was about her sisters..the thing she only wanted to forget. But after the 'incident' she could only cry and she began writing songs and after wandering enough she began singing again. after a short period,a Koopa by the name of James find her and told her about the circus and he asked her if she wanted to work there and even live there. she didnt even think she said yes.she hoped taht one day she could find her 4 missing sisters.And she hoped that today was the day that she could find them.

the mornig sun was coming up and Sasha was late,she choose a short street beside the inn and hoped that that was a short way but the she ended up finding someone:Vivian.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who is she?"Sasha asked to no one, she poked Vivian in her side.

"Uhm..are you al right?"she asked but then she gasped_"The same hat,the same purple skin..could it..could it be.."_She was really scared now.

"Huh?...wha.."Vivian woked up and yawned,when she opened her beutiful red eyes,she looked into the eyes of Sasha,They both gasped.

"Who are you?"Vivian asked in awe.

"I am Sasha..uhmm...are you..Vivian?"Sasha asked_"this couldt be her..she is so alone..where are Beldam,Marilyn and Lillian?"_.

"How do you know my name!? Did Beldam send you? Did something happened to Marilyn?"Vivian asked alarmed.

"Ho ho chill out no Beldam did not send me..i was looking for you,Beldam,Marilyn and Lillian,how did you 4 get seperated?"Sasha asked.

"Beldam sended me away,I dont know what happened to Marilyn.."But then it dawned upon her"do you know Lillian?!"She asked quickly.

"Did Beldam sended you away?You dont know Lillian? oh no: Sasha was more worried now.

"You know what.you are coming with me i cant risk to lose a sister."Sasha said.

"Are you my sister?"Vivian asked in awe.

"What do you though then,did you though that Beldam,marilyn and Lillian were youre only sisters?"Sasha asked chuckling aloud.

"Wow..well..yes Beldam never telled about you or Lillian..i founded Lillian on my own...wait...do i have more sisters?"Vivian asked.

"Well yes"Sasha said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ketgirl:mean arent i? well dont worry tommorow i will continue maby the day after i am working on a big chapter for The Truth almost 5 pages.**

**Harvest EXE": we hoped you liked it:)**

**Ketgirl/Harvest:Review please..it will make us very happy :D**


	3. A Talk With Sasha

**Ketgirl:Well ****I hope you are all happy now, my internet is back online so I can update again.:D**

**HarvestEXE:We are sorry that you all needed to wait for so long and it was the second or third time that this happened and many people are now going to think that we are slacking off.**

**Ketgirl:We promise to update The Truth maybe next week…..IF our internet is not going down again..( . ')**

**Harvest:Enjoy this chapter, the grammar is now (we hope) better.**

**Chapter 3:A Talk With Sasha**

"So this is your home?" Vivian asked. Sasha and Vivian entered the caravan where Sasha lived. Sasha has taken Vivian to her home.

"Well it is not much, but I need to practise very much so I cant clean it or decorate it." Sasha said while she scratched her head. "You can live here as long you need."

"You said you were looking for me and my sisters you said…aren't you going to stay here in the circus?" Vivian asked.

"Well…the circus. well how do I put this..ehm..When James took me in we had a deal. When we arrived Rogueport..I leave." Sasha said very sad.

"Why? I thought that you singed here very long." Vivian asked alarmed.

"Well that's true but I cant, I said to James that when we arrived Rogueport. I wanted to leave, I wanted to find you,Beldam,Marilyn and…..Lillian."Sasha said while her hands turned to fists.

"Who are you?" Vivian asked alarmed, she didn't knew who this girl really was.

"I am Lillian's twin sister" Sasha said without looking up.

**Flashback**

_Every Sister of the shadow sirens stood before the queen of the shadows: The Shadow Queen._

"_I have made a decision." The Shadow Queen said."Beldam..I want you to take 3 of your younger siblings to take with you to Rogueport..But not Sasha."_

_The twin sisters Sasha and Lillian looked up alarmed. "But Mother I don't want to go away from Lillian" Said a younger Sasha."Me neither" Said Lillian._

"_You two, Sasha I have a different plan for you, I want you to take care of your Older Sisters." The Queen wanted to talk further but she was interrupted by the sister who was just a little bit older than Beldam. She was The Oldest and the wisest The Amethyst Shadow Siren Called: Amy. "Mother I don't want to interrupt you but I don't understand she is one of the youngest, why should she take care of us?"_

"_Look, There are 8 of you Shadow Sirens, when Beldam, Marilyn, Lillian and Vivian are gone, you all don't have any powers, You and Sasha are the only ones who have powers when they are gone but you understand, when Vivian is gone, you don't have any powers, so who is going to need to protect you 3?" The Queen Asked._

"_I understand Mother" Amy said while looking to the ground._

"_Good, Now you Beldam I want you to take care of your younger siblings, Good luck you may all go." The Queen said._

_All the Shadow Sirens walked away to say goodbye to they're sisters. But Sasha and Lillian stayed._

"_What is the matter my daughters" The Queen asked._

"_Mother I understand why Sasha is going to stay here but why am I going to go away to?" Lillian asked sadly._

"………_Because…I want you to take care of your older sisters…" The Queen answered._

"_Why?" Sasha and Lillian asked._

"_Look Girls" The Queen transformed into a Shadow Siren who nobody knew, she was different than always, she was beautiful…just like a mother. "I don't know why but Marilyn doesn't seem the same anymore. She is not the same happy child who I once knew, she changed into a girl who is dumb and who doesn't talk…I don't know why but I think that Beldam is the cause of it…I know that Beldam wants to take my powers…That is why I need you Lillian…To take care of Vivian instead of Marilyn..."_

"_Why is Marilyn not going to stay here, she has powers." Sasha asked._

"_That will be too easy, Beldam will notice that I want to protect you all." The Queen Answered._

_The Sisters looked to each other._

"_She thinks that I will turn your live of you and your sisters instead of me" The Queen said. "Do you two now understand?"_

"_Yes Mother." They answered._

"_good" The Shadow Queen was gone._

"_Hey Lillian, Sasha Come here!!" Yelled Amy._

"_We are coming" The answered._

_The sisters said goodbye to each other. And then……… Marilyn and Lillian with Vivian in her arms where gone._

_Only Beldam stayed to talk to Amy but Sasha wanted to talk to Beldam._

**End Flashback**

"Then I asked Beldam if she was going to be careful of you and our sisters. And if it really was a good idea to take you 3 to Rogueport" Sasha said while she poured some tea in Her and Vivian's cup. "Do you want some sugar or milk?" Sasha asked.

"Both please." Vivian said. "May I ask something?"

"Who are the other sisters?" Sasha said with a chuckle while she poured some milk and sugar in her and Vivian's tea.

"Yes how did you knew?" Vivian asked with surprised look.

"Well you are just like Christy when you talk like that, I knew when you said something like that." Sasha said with a smile.

"Who is Christy?" Vivian asked, she was really happy, finally she was going to know how her family was.

"Well…first you have Amy, she was our oldest sister, She has short purple hair and friendly purple eyes. Her hat was the colours of purple and white, She was the shadow siren of Amethyst. Then you have Beldam she was a little bit younger than Amy but it may surprise you but they were both alike. Amy was very strict when it comes to the Queenshipping just like Beldam." Sasha began but then Vivian interrupted her.

"I am sorry to interrupt but what is Queenshipping?" Vivian asked.

"I will get to that in a bit. Christy was a little bit younger than Beldam but she was older than her twin sister Charlotte, Christy was a girl who said what she thought without thinking, she had a very big mouth but a very good heart. She has shoulder length silver hair and silver and white hat. Her eyes had a deep silver colour." Sasha ended.

"What about Charlotte?" Vivian asked.

"Well…Charlotte was a girl just like Christy but she was wise, friendly and very but very brutal, She was a girl who was friendly but she was always in a fight with Beldam. I think she knew that Beldam cant be trusted..but..she had always a big mouth…Just like her twin sister. She has very long White Silver hair and a fully white hat she had very beautiful eyes…I cant describe it, they where silver,blue,green well lets say many colours… I don't know if I should tell you but she was almost just as powerful as our mother and Amy. It was scary, Mother only teached magic to you, me, Beldam, Marilyn and Amy…But Christy and Charlotte not. I don't know why but I think that Christy and Charlotte learned it from themselves. Because Marilyn and I caught her when she practised magic one day. She was so powerful then……When I think about it…It scares me every day…" Sasha said.

"How where Marilyn and Lillian?" Vivian asked warily.

"You know Marilyn just as I do, quiet but in her heart very wise, Mother said she was dumb but it was not true…I don't know how she was when she was happy and loudmouthed just like mother said…I guess it was so long that me an Lillian where even a baby…"

"Lillian?" Vivian asked scared, she had a bad feeling.

"Lillian…The girl with the green and white hat. Nobody knew why we were twins we just looked nothing like each other. You know how she is do you remember?" Sasha asked.

"Yes I do but I think you know more about her than I do." Vivian said.

"…She is dead isn't she?..." Sasha asked. When she looked down, the rim of her hat shadowed her eyes.(A/N:Sorry it is bad grammar I know(-.-))

"……Yes…Someone killed her…" Vivian said sadly.

"Who?" Sasha asked.

"I think you know already" Vivian said very serious.

"Why do you think that?" Sasha asked surprised, she looked up.

"Well…Queenshipping is that about the heir of the throne…or something?" Vivian asked.

"What does that mean…It doesn't about Lillian at all" Sasha asked angry "Who killed her Vivian?"

"Ow…believe me it does…she was the heir of the throne that is why she was killed, am I right?" Vivian asked angry.

"Vivian who killed her." Sasha asked while standing up.

"I AM RIGHT AM I!?!" Vivian shouted also standing up.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT MAYBE I AM GOING TO KNOW IF YOU TELL ME WHO KILLED HER."Sasha shouted angry.

"it ……it was…Beldam" Vivian said while sitting down.

That was a real shock for Sasha. She almost felled down but she could just lean on the chair leaning.

"No…That…it isn't true" Sasha said.

"It is, I found out when I was travelling with Mario and the others." Vivian said while helping Sasha sit down on her chair.

"Then…you shut Mother in the Thousand Year Door again?" Sasha asked.

"…Yes…with some help from Mario, Koops and the others." Vivian said. She blushed when the name Koops fell.

"Well…maybe it was right to do that…I mean she was the demon…and all…What happened to Beldam?" Sasha asked.

"sigh I don't know…" Vivian said.

"I hope that Marilyn is going to be okay" Sasha said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Me too Sasha me too"

"Say Vivian?" Sasha asked.

"Hmm?" Vivian asked.

"Who is Koops?" Sasha said with a devilish smile.

"Ehmm…Nobody." Vivian said alarmed and looked away.

"Sure…Is he your boyfriend?" Sasha asked again with a devilish smile.

"!?!" Vivian turned bright scarlet. "No he isn't my boyfriend he is ……just a friend" Vivian said.

"Yeah right." Sasha said with much sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes he is only a friend nothing more" Vivian said while her face turned even more scarlet(if that is even possible)

"Yeah that is why you are blushing like no tomorrow" Sasha said while chuckling.

"Oh shut up you." Vivian said while her blush was going down.

**Ketgirl:The longest chapter ever made in my writing history…I think.LOL**

**Harvest: We try to update more if we can.**

**Ketgirl1992 Harvest.EXE:REVIEW!!!!!!!:D:D:D:D:D (oh and by the way: disclaimer:I DON'T OWN MARIO,VIVIAN OR THE SHADOW QUEEN THE GREAT CHICKEN MIASMA OWNES LILLIAN AND THE AMETHYST STAR AND I OWN SASHA,CHRISTY,CHARLOTTE AND AMY.)**


	4. Hold Me Tight In The Eternal Snow

**Ketgirl:**** Heey everyone I am back with a new chapter.**

**Harvest: We are still struggling with the grammar but we are trying to do our best as we can.**

**Ketgirl: I don't own anything except Sasha,Charlotte,Christy and Amy. However The Great Chicken Miasma owns the Amethyst Star and Lillian.**

**Harvest: Read & Review.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 4: ****Hold Me Tight In The Eternal Snow.**

It was a beautiful evening, Sasha and Vivian were eating dinner, they were quiet the whole time.

"Sasha?" Vivian asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Sasha answered.

"Did you have any contact with our other sisters after you said goodbye to Lillian, Beldam and Marilyn?" Vivian asked.

"Yes…I left after you and our sisters left, you know, Amy and the others left too, they knew Mother couldn't do anything because she was so weak. So she gave me the task to find them. I found the others, They told me to seek you, When the told me that I asked if they still could feel Lillian…The didn't know…" Sasha explained.

"Do you know where they are?" Vivian asked.

"Yes…" Sasha wanted to say more but Vivian cut her off.

"Why aren't we going to find them?" Vivian asked.

"You mean as in 'we' together?" Sasha asked.

"Yes us together." Vivian said happily. "I can finally see my sister and even know more about Lillian."

Sasha was first quiet but then answered. "Okay we leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Really…okay I will find supplies for us like food and…" But then Vivian was quiet. "I…I don't have any money"

"Oh don't worry about that I have enough money to share…working in the circus as lead singer is sure a good job if you want money." Sasha said with a smirk. "But one thing Vivian."

"Yes what is it?" Vivian asked.

"Tonight I want to have my last show performance" Sasha said with a sad smile. "I need too say goodbye to James and the others."

Sasha was really sad to leave the circus, Vivian could tell, And Vivian also knew that she didn't want to leave James especially.

"Its about James isn't it?" Vivian asked.

"Yes…I really love James but everyone needs to be free and I know he is going to beg to me that I need to stay…The circus is going to have a very hard time to say the least, but they will be fine without me." Sasha said with tears in her eyes, her voice cracking here and there.

"Then say it to him." Vivian said.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"Tell him how you feel…you will be sorry if you don't tell him" Vivian said, she looked down when she said the last part.

Sasha chuckled. "You know…we have a relationship…didn't you understand when I told you the story?" Sasha said with a amusing smile.

Vivian giggled. "No I didn't knew but now I do"

Sasha and Vivian giggled.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A big red and white tent was set up at the park in Rogueport(a/n: Lets pretend that they have a big park shall we??)

Many parents end their children were gathering in the huge circus with a ferry wheel and many boots to play and eat or just have plain fun. But the main attraction was the huge tent where many people would go too. Many people came to The Mushroom Circus just to see one attraction, one girl who could sing like an angel. Of course, sure there were other things like clowns and other stuff but the main attraction was still that young girl with the voice of an angel. Her name was: Sasha.

"Come on Sasha you need to go up in 10 minutes…WHERE IS YOUR MAKE-UP?" James walked in her dressing room, but when he saw her, she had no make-up on.

"Jessica called sick today so now I have to do it myself." Sasha said obviously not very happy.

"This is just great, now what? You have no make-up on and the show is starting in 10 minutes." James said angry.

Vivian was also in the dressing room and heard everything.

"Uhm…I can do it." Vivian offered.

"And who are you?" James asked groggily.

"Now now James don't be so mean, this is Vivian my little sister, sure you can help Vivian." Sasha said, she looked with a disappointed face to James and with a smile to Vivian.

"Oh…In that case, I apologize my ladies it is a pleasure to meat you Vivian." James said while kissing Vivian's hand.

"5 Minutes people 5 minutes!" Shouted a Goomba.

"Oh no we have to hurry." James said, and he walked out of the dressing room.

Sasha sighed and sat down before a mirror and a table full of make-up.

"Do your best sis and I'm sorry about James." Sasha said.

Vivian began to do Sasha's make up. "Oh don't worry he was in a hurry."

And then the show began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, welcome to the Mushroom Circus!!" James shouted.

Everyone applauded and then the show began, Clown came to cheer everyone up with their funny act, and also Fuzzies to do some tricks, Then the head act came.

"Well everyone its time for the moment you were all waiting for!" James shouted. Everyone applauded. "Okay I see you all want to see the Angel Of The Snow!" James shouted.

"Well here she is: The Angel Of The Snow: Sasha!!" James shouted.

Everyone screamed, and the everything went dark. Everyone went quiet and waited. Then you could hear some soft singing of Daisees. Many Daisees went on the stage with their singing and then everything went a beautiful dark blue colour. Then you heard soft music. And then a spotlight opened in the air. In the spotlight you could see a beautiful young girl sitting on a swing. She was wearing a beautiful long blue dress which shined in the light it had a V-neck with no sleeves. The girls hair was curled in a high ponytail. The girl was no one than Sasha.

The swing was slowly going down and it ended when se stepped on the ground and began singing.

_I fell in love with you_

_Just how long has it been since then_

_My feelings have only been getting stronger._

_I wonder…have you realized how I feel?_

_Even tough I never said a word._

_It like snowflakes, drifting…gently._

_Continuing…to pile up…higher and higher._

_Hold me tight…if this is it how it feels._

_The feeling of falling in love with someone._

_I never wanted to know that feeling._

_I love you…I cant stop my tears from falling._

_In that case then you._

_Should have…Never come into my life._

_I wonder…How long will I keep thinking about you?_

_My breath is fogging up the window glass._

_My trembling heart is…next to the lit candle._

_And melting now…I wonder…will it survive._

_Hold me tight…so tight that I might break._

_So that when we meet in the frigid gale of a blizzard._

_I wont be cold anymore._

_I miss you…I think of you…so far away._

_With this hand-knit muffler._

_I'm here alone…holding myself again tonight._

(snowflakes began to fall)

_If the snow keeps on falling for ever._

_Will it cover up my feelings for you._

_Hold me tight…If this is it how it feels._

_The feeling of falling in love with someone._

_I never wanted to know that feeling._

_I love you…Its filling up my heart._

_I want to shout in the winter sky._

_I want to meet you right now._

_Daisees:Hold me tight._

_Sasha: Please tell me where you are._

_Daisees: I love you._

_Sasha: I will even go that far._

_Daisees: I miss you._

_Sasha: . Please never let me go._

_Daisees: Hold me tight._

_Sasha: Hold me tight in the eternal snow._

The song was over. Everyone began applauding.

"Thank you…thank you very much…but I wanted to tell you something." Sasha said.

Backstage:

"Huh what is she doing?" James asked confused.

"Dunno" Vivian said but in her heart she knew what Sasha was going to tell.

"I know ive been in this circus for many years."Sasha said.

"Oh no…" James said.

"What's tha matter, dude" The same goomba from before asked, his name was Speed(a/n:LOL XD.)

"She is going to leave…I knew she was going to leave when we reached Rogueport but I didn't knew so soon." James said sadly.

"Man…That sucks." Speed said.

"But I am going to retire…for a time…" Sasha said with tears in her eyes.

The crowd gasped, the crew was gasping too.

"Holy Sh!t, Dude!" Shouted Speed.

"I am really sorry but its really difficult to explain…I will come back in a year or so…but please…if I can ask…please do not forget me…" Sasha asked.

Everyone was quiet, until two people began to clap. It were James and Vivian. After a while everyone was clapping from crew too the audience.

"Thank you everyone." Sasha said with tears in her eyes and she was smiling.

Sasha walked of stage and was immediately approached by the press and crew but James managed to pull her away.

He and Sasha walked in Sasha's dressing room and he closed the door.

"So you are leaving so soon?"

"I told you dear I needed to leave as soon as we arrived at Rogueport…I need to find my other sisters with Vivian." Sasha said.

"Yes…I understand…But…" James put his arms around Sasha's waist. "I love you Sasha and I will forever hold you in the eternal snow."

"I love you too and I will come back I promise till I die." Sasha answered. He kissed her on the lips.

After Sasha and Vivian said goodbye to everyone they left for Keelhaul Key. 

"Sasha why are we going to Keelhaul Key?" Vivian asked after she and Sasha went into a boat.

"Because there is the Shadow Siren who we gonna find first…Christy" Sasha said with a smile looking to the horizon with Vivian.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Ketgirl:And now I am tired.**

**Harvest: You should be you did this in an howl day…EVEN with a writers block.**

**Ketgirl: Well my writers block is gone now I am going to update as soon as possible. Oh and by the way that song that Sasha was singing is the English version of Eternal Snow Form the Anime Full Moon Wo Sagashite and I don't own that song I only own the last part of that song when the daisees are going to sing too.**

**Ketgirl1992 Harvest.EXE: REVIEW IT WIL MAKE US VERY HAPPY :D**


End file.
